NO TE VOLVERÉ A PERDER
by citlali uchiha
Summary: Una apuesta, un enamoramiento. —Aun no es tarde para recuperarla— eso pensó Uchiha Sasuke tras volverla a ver 5 años después. Pero ella no vuelve sola, su hijo y esposo están con ella. SasuHina


**HOLA OTRA VEZ A TODAS USTEDES QUE LEEN FANFICTION AHORA SE ME A OCURRIDO LA IDEA DE OTRO FIC OBIAMENTE CON MI PAREJA CONSENTIDA DE NARUTO QUE OJALA FUERA VERIDICA Y NO SOLO UN SUEÑO PERO COMO EN ESTA VIDA NADA ES LO QUE QUEREMOS ME CONFORMO CON LEER Y ESCRIBIR DE ELLOS SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES LOS DEJO CON OTRA IDEA LOCA DE MI MENTE.**

* * *

**NOTA: **NI NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENENCEN SON CREACION DEL SENSEI KISHI.

* * *

**NO TE VOLVERE A PERDER.**

**PROLOGO:**

* * *

No era normal en el encontrarse desesperado pero sus malditos actos lo llevaron a sentirse así en esos precisos momentos, esa maldita apuesta lo había hecho hacer cosas que jamás pensó y no fuera que esos actos fueran un delito tuvo que ser un romántico, detallista y hasta cariñoso pero que maldita sea lo disfruto se había enamorado de la que iba hacer su burla de él y sus compañeros de cómo el gran Sasuke Uchiha podría a enamorar a todas las mujeres y eso incluía a su profesora de literatura Hinata Hyuga y el por como todo un hombre orgulloso acepto la apuesto había sido difícil acercarse a su tímida profesora pero después de 6 largos meses lo había conseguido había caído a sus pies ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y se aprovecharía de eso para divertirse un rato ya que Hinata no estaba nada mal tenía un cuerpo de diosa y más le sorprendió y lo congratulo que ella era virgen cuando estuvo con el quien con semejante cuerpo y belleza era virgen a los 24 años y por supuesto él no lo era; él había perdido su virginidad a los 14 año y ya con 17 años tenía una lista considerable de mujeres con la que se había a costado eso era su orgullo se había tirado a la maestra y no solo eso había sido el primero Pero un sentimiento de propiedad se despertó en su interior no quería que Hinata estuviera con otro que no fuera el, era egoísta de su parte si pero que carajos ella era suya y de nadie más.

Después de haber hecho por primera vez el amor con ella el se fue fijando que no solo era hermosa por fuera sino que la belleza también la tenía interiormente era dulce, gentil, cariñosa, con unos valores que el corrompió ya que su tímida y fascinante Hinata se había negado a tener un amorío con uno de sus alumnos pero él fue paciente y la corrompió ahora ella y el mantenían una relación en secreto bueno eso lo creía ella puesto que sus amigos si lo sabían y se burlaban de la estupidez de ella al creer que él también la amaba, pero ninguno de ellos sabia la verdad aunque sus profesora había logrado enamorarlo como un loco ,amaba a Hinata con todo su ser todo su cuerpo clamaba por ella ,su voz se hizo indispensable para respirar su solo presencia lo era todo para él y estaba seguro que no volvería a sentir lo mismo por ninguna otra mujer.

Cuando ya estaba decidido a terminar con la apuesta y confesárselo toda a su Hinata ,ya que sabía que ella lo perdonaría si tal vez tardaría en recuperar su confianza ,´pero no le importaba espera por eso sabía que se merecía sufrir por lo que le había hecho , pero sus planes se fueron al caño pues no supo cómo su Hinata se había enterado de todo lo de la apuesta y se había ido de la preparatoria donde el estudiaba por eso ahora él se encontraba como un loco corriendo hacia su departamento para averiguar cómo se había enterado su mejor amigo Naruto. Después de no hablarle pues el no estaba de acuerdo con la apuesta se la acerco y le entrego una carta y le dijo -ella vino y me busco me pregunto si yo sabía de la apuesta que tenías con los chicos del salón le dije que sí que lo sentía por no haberle dicho nada antes pero sabes algo ella esta buena que me dijo NO TIENES LA CULPA DE LO QUE LOS DEMAS HACEN YO TAMBIEN ESTUVO EN PREPA y me sonrió. Me sentí aun peor me pidió que te entregara esto y cuando se estaba alejando le grite profesora Hinata yo perdóneme –Uzumaki ya se lo dije no pida perdón- profesora ¿que va hacer? Pues acabo de renunciar y me mudare bueno Naruto ya no me llames más profesora solo Hinata y sé que serás un gran DOCTOR si pones el empeño necesario buena suerte

Y se fue no pude decirle todo lo que siento la rabia por evitarle esto Sasuke ella no se lo merecía- termino de decirme eso y se marchó dejándome con su carta no perdí tiempo y la leí inmediatamente

**_SABES SASUKE NO TE CULPO DE ESTO ERES UN CHICO QUE AUN NO HA MADURADO PARA SABER LO QUE SUS ACTOS PROBOCAN. LA UNICA CULPABLE SOY YO, PUES SOY UN ADULTO Y NO PARE ESTO Y POR CREER QUE UN ALUMNO Y PROFESOR PUEDEN SER ALGO MAS. SUERTE EN TU VIDA, Y AUNQUE PARA TI ESTAS PALABRAS NO TIENEN NINGUN SIGNIFICADO. TE AMO Y YA NO HAGAS COSAS MALAS…_**

No le importo que casi lo atropellaran por pasarse la avenida sin que el semáforo le diera la luz verde. Lo importante era y siempre lo sería lo sabía. Ella siempre seria su mundo y si ella no estaba el moriría de lo desgraciado que había sido necesitaba su perdón a todos costa si ella lo perdonaba si ella lo ama esa era su esperanza su última jugada, entro a su edificio no tomo el elevador, las escaleras eran más rápidas y por fin llego a su piso pero algo estaba mal, la puerta están abierta.

Con miedo por primera vez en su vida entro el ese lugar donde ella y él se entregaron en cuerpo y alma donde ella gemía su nombre donde el la marco como suya solo suya, pero este se encontraba vacío no había nada de ella en ese lugar se había llevado todo y con ella su corazón…..

* * *

**5 AÑOS DESPUÉS…..**

* * *

Se encontraba en una banca de la universidad lleva el segundo año de su carrera como economista, era el mejor después de que Hinata se fuera entro en una terrible depresión. Cayó en el alcohol y las drogas todo por intentar olvidarla, sus padres y hermano nunca se enterraron de cual fue el motivo, pero con su ayuda y la de su ahora otra vez mejor amigo salió adelante y también tenía que reconocerlo le debía mucho a Sakura ella que siempre estuvo para él, y guarda pacientemente que él le correspondo a sus sentimientos y pues por fin se daría una oportunidad con ella su Hime no regresaría aunque él seguía amándola igual o más que cuando tenía 17 años intento buscarla por consejo de Naruto: claro cuando él estuviera acto para presentarse ante ella no permitiría que lo viera destruido, no ella merecía aun hombre no aun niño con problemas de droga. Y el , mejoraría por ella pero ni el investigador que contrato dio con ella es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, solo lo que pudo averiguar de ella que pertenecía una familia tan influyente como la suya pero nada más, toda su información fue muy bien protegida perdió toda esperanza de volver a verla y pedirle perdón.

-Sasuke-alguien había llamado su nombre y voltio encontrándose a su compañera Sakura- se ti hizo tarde la clase esta por empezar y sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde – lo sé pero como el profesor es nuevo no habría tanto problema Mmmm – fue su respuesta poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a su aula con Sakura siguiéndolo de cerca entraron en ella y se sentaron en sus asientos correspondientes.

El de Sasuke se encontraba en la parte de en medio y el de Sakura, por supuesto a lado de el pero el sonido del celular de ella capto su atención era un mensaje.

-es mi mama mi hermano se calló de las escaleras tengo que ir acompañarla excúsame con el nuevo-

- Claro no te preocupes –

-y mantenme informado-

-Claro Sasuke- y lo supo en ese instante que ella se merecía una oportunidad con él y se la daría pues ella vivió por el como él vivía por el recuerdo de Hinata La miro salir del aula y se concentró en el pizarrón de enfrente pero su propio celular lo distrajo con una llamada de Naruto.

- Que te pasa dobe está a punto de comenzar mi clase-

- O que bien estoy a tiempo de decirte que la nueva profesora es…-

-Buenos días a todos –esa voz la reconocería donde fuera – alzo la vista y si ahí estaba ella su Hime- y el celular callo se su mano con un Naruto angustiado del otro lado- Soy su nueva profesora de inglés Sabuko no Hinata mucho gusto.

* * *

**,,,, Mujajajajjajaj que tal me quedo jejejejjeje los leere en el próximo cap**


End file.
